Breaking down and viewing game film has become a virtually indispensible component of coaching and performance evaluation in many individual and team sports. With the advent of digital video and meta-tags, it has become possible to archive, sort, and view videos or portions of videos based on the descriptive information contained in the meta-tags.
However, the generation of meta-tags and the data they contain is generally a time-consuming and laborious endeavor. Often, coaching staff or other personnel associated with a team or sports organization must spend hours going through a pre-recorded video stream of a sporting event and inserting meta-tags at locations within the video that may be of interest to coaches and/or participants. Although techniques for real-time generation of meta-tags associated with a video stream are also available, which can eliminate the time-consuming post-production tagging process, these techniques require a physical and often cumbersome connection (e.g., a fire-wire cable) between the video camera and the computer on which the meta-tags are being generated.